The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus of the type including a charge-coupled device (CCD).
An imaging apparatus using electron beam scanning is known. In this type of apparatus, the period for which charges are accumulated in response to incident light for one picture element corresponds to one field or frame period. This is why it has been impossible to determine the charge storage time independent of field or frame period. Therefore, it is impossible to image a fast moving object without blotting. Further, in order to obtain a narrow-band video signal from a conventional imaging apparatus, a wide-band video signal of one frame produced by the imaging apparatus must be stored in a memory, and then the stored video signal is read out at a low speed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an imaging apparatus capable of imaging a fast moving object without blotting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an imaging apparatus capable of producing a narrow-band video signal without employing an additional memory.